Punição
by Rosana F
Summary: O Lord das Trevas resolve punir Severus de um jeito nada comum. Snape não sabe se gosta ou detesta o novo método do Lord, mas certamente sente prazer com ele. Slash - Severus Snape & Tom Riddle


**Punição**é situada _após o sexto livro_ / _começo do sétimo livro_.

Essa é uma fanfic _slash _e contém _lemon _ou_ darklemon_.

* * *

**Punição**

_Escrita por Rosana F._

* * *

_POV Severus Snape_

* * *

"Estou desapontado", disse o Lorde das Trevas para mim, como sua voz monótona e fria.

Eu não respondi. Nunca preciso responder. Sabia que ele vai continuar a falar, e não gosta de ser interrompido com perguntas.

"Eu simplesmente não entendo. Como pode? Como pode o garoto ainda não estar sob meu poder? Como pode ele não ser capturado?", perguntou ainda em tom monótono e sem emoção. Entretanto, ele estava claramente agitado, pois andou até a janela aberta e voltou para o lado da mesa de madeira enquanto falava. Depois, virou o corpo na minha direção, me encarando.

Sentir os frios olhos vermelhos dele me fitando é uma sensação única. Temor e expectativa juntos em uma emoção só. A voz, os olhos, o novo corpo... _Tudo_ no Lorde das Trevas é frio, gelado. Acredite quando digo tudo, pois infelizmente eu sei.

"Severus...", sussurrou. Ele é um manipulador perfeito. O único momento em que ele coloca sentimento na voz é quando chama as pessoas pelo nome. Quando ele me chamou, sua voz tornou-se quente e suave. Não consegui evitar o tremor que assolou meu corpo quando ele disse meu nome. É excitante demais. É um prazer insano, quase masoquista.

"Severus, me explique. Quero muito entender essa situação. Vocês são quase cinquenta Comensais da Morte e ele é só um moleque sem talentos. Como vocês não conseguem encontrá-lo? Eu quero Potter, Severus. Eu quero acabar com a vida dele."

Nesse momento eu devia começar a rezar. Rezar para que ele _me_ permita ludibriá-lo com desculpas. Tenho certeza que ele me chamou aqui para ser torturado pela incompetência alheia. Eu tenho como única responsabilidade controlar o colégio, ele não me colocou em nenhuma missão de busca. Mas, aqui está o Lorde das Trevas querendo satisfações sobre serviços que não sob meu poder.

Nós dois encenamos. Ele me culpa por algo que eu não tinha a obrigação de fazer, e eu procuro explicações, na tentativa de me redimir por algo que ele não me mandou fazer.

"Milord, quando o senhor se angustia, todos nos angustiamos. Lamento por isso, mas garanto que Potter não está perto do colégio. Reforcei todos os feitiços que protegem o castelo, e sempre vasculho a mente dos amigos dele a procura de alguma informação. Posso te assegurar que os alunos não sabem de nada. E caso venham a saber algo sobre o paradeiro do garoto, o senhor será informado imediatamente."

"Severus, meu fiel Severus..." A voz dele suave era gostosa de se ouvir, fazendo malditos tremores descerem pela minha coluna. Ele caminhou até mim e em seguida colocou ambas as mãos em meu rosto. Me olhou intensamente. Abri minha mente, mas surpreendentemente ele não a invadiu, apenas me questionou: "Quer me dizer mais alguma coisa?"

Meus batimentos cardíacos ficaram frenéticos por sentir sua pele fria em contato com meu rosto. Há algo em meu Lorde que é muito excitante. Talvez seja seu poder imenso ou sua aparência nada humana, ou talvez seja a mistura das duas coisas, mas eu sinto desejo por ele. E também senti medo, pois quando ele ouvir minha resposta ficará extremamente mal humorado.

"Milord... O que quer que eu diga? Eu não sei onde está Potter, mas se soubesse..."

Em um movimento ágil, ele tira as mãos do meu rosto e as coloca no meu peito, então me empurrou em direção ao chão. Eu caí no chão de pedra e permaneci com a cabeça baixa. Não ousei olhar para ele enquanto está em um dos seus momentos de fúria.

"Chega! Estou cansado de ouvir '_e_ _se eu_ _aquilo'_ e '_e_ _se eu isso_'. Eu quero algo concreto! Pensei que o meu melhor Comensal da Morte me daria uma boa notícia, mas me enganei. Não estou mais decepcionado, estou frustrado. Frustrado com você!", ele disse e sua voz era letal.

No chão, eu me curvo em direção a ele. Admito que não estou surpreso, já tinha previsto que receberia alguns feitiços do Lorde das Trevas.

"Perdoe-me, milord. O que eu mereço por causar sua frustração?", indaguei em um tom humilde e nada ácido. Quase não reconheço minha própria voz quando estou conversando com o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele caminhou até mim. Suas vestes negras ondularam sobre o chão. Eu peguei a barra da veste e a beijei.

"Eu mereço ser punido, milord. Por favor."

Estou acostumado com os jogos dele. Sei que ele tem um prazer estranho em contrariar os outros, então quando peço punição ele tende a aliviar um pouco, apenas para contrariar o meu pedido_. Um pouco_, apenas. Ele é Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nominado, e isso significa que você sempre vai ser punido caso ele queira. E nesse momento ele _queria_ punir a mim.

"Eu sou um Lorde bom e misericordioso. Vou atender o seu pedido. Levante-se para receber sua paga", ordenou. A frieza de sua voz transforma a palavra bom em mal e misericordioso em vingativo.

Senti vontade de correr. Sair correndo o mais rápido que eu pudesse para não receber a Cruciatus. Porém, ignorei meus instintos de auto-preservação e me levantei rapidamente. Olhei para ele com a cabeça curvada para baixo, meu sinal de submissão, característica que ele tanto preza em seus Comensais da Morte.

Ele me fitou com deboche e malícia.

"Prezo muito você, Severus. Vou lhe permitir que escolha sua punição. Quer ser enfeitiçado ou se submeter a mim?", questionou e sua voz gelada tinha traços de divertimento.

_Merlin_! Agora eu realmente estou confuso. Ele acabou de me perguntar se quero levar Cruciatus ou ser comido por ele? Que indecisão! Não sou capaz de imaginar qual das opções é a _melhor_.

Ironias a parte, ele não nos dá o verdadeiro direito de escolher. Não existe livre arbítrio quando se é um Comensal da Morte. Quando ele oferece outra opção além da maldição é porque ele quer que a gente escolha a segunda opção e rejeite a Cruciatus. A verdade é que o Lorde das Trevas tem um carinho especial por essa maldição. Ele não pergunta se a gente quer levar Cruciatus, ele simplesmente nos enfeitiça. Se eu recusar ser submetido a ele, o Lorde das Trevas irá se sentir pessoalmente ofendido, irá pensar que eu estou recusando-o.

É óbvio que não sou insano o suficiente para dizer não a ele. Amo demais minha vida para ariscá-la desse jeito. E meu masoquismo é tanto que até sinto um calor na pélvis ao pensar em estar com ele. A verdade é que eu não quero dizer não para ele.

"Se me permite escolher, milord, gostaria de ser submetido."

Ele recebe minha resposta com um sorriso sem alegria alguma. Quando ele sorri mostrando os dentes torna-se ainda mais inumano. Não saberia dizer o que é mais branco, seus dentes ou sua pele. Isso sem falar que o sorriso dele é vazio, sem qualquer resquício de sentimento. É um sorriso horrível.

"Tire a blusa, Severus."

Jogo o capuz preto no chão, depois começo a tirar a blusa branca. Não estou com a minha veste usual, com gola alta e cheia de botões. Estou vestindo – ou vestia – o capuz de Comensal da Morte, por baixo uma blusa branca com botões e uma calça cinza.

Enquanto estou abrindo os botões da camisa, ele me segurou pelos ombros e me conduziu para eu ficasse de costas para a porta da sala. Ainda sorrindo, ele se posicionou na minha frente, ou seja, em frente a porta. Uma onda de choque e compreensão atravessou meu corpo. Ele esperava alguém. Alguém vai entrar e ele quer que nos vejam juntos.

"Quer ajuda com as roupas, Severus?"

O pavor com o fato de sermos vistos juntos _tão_ intimamente me paralisou. E novamente ele me faz perguntas para me testar.

"Adoraria ajuda, milord."

Ele se aproximou gracioso e selvagem, um tigre acuando o alimento, que hoje, para meu horror, sou eu.

As mãos dele são leves e hábeis, seria bom tê-las passeando pelo meu corpo. Seria bom, _mas_ não é. Ele só tem uma intenção: me punir com a humilhação. Se ele quisesse somente obter prazer com meu corpo eu até não me importaria, afinal ser egoísta não tem nada demais. Mas sua intenção é outra. E não tem nada a ver com prazer.

Rapidamente ele tirou minha blusa e a colocou em cima da mesa. Então começou a passar suas mãos geladas pelo meu peito, ombro e costas. A sensação não é das melhores, já que ele não tem a temperatura humana normal. Sua pele é fria, a temperatura dele deve ser em torno dos 20°C. Ele sabe que é gelado, por isso me tortura tocando mais vezes em minhas costas, em especial na minha medula espinhal. Essa parte quando acariciada me dá calafrios, e eu me remexi desconfortável e isso apenas o estimulou a continuar.

Ele não retirou as próprias roupas e não permite que seja tocado, exceto quando ele deseja ser tocado, mas quase sempre ele não quer. O Lorde das Trevas só faz questão de receber carícias em uma determinada região de seu corpo.

Agora que a brincadeira dos calafrios terminou, ele me conduziu até a mesa para em seguida me inclinar sob ela. Eu sei o que vem a seguir e não é minha parte favorita.

Então...

Toc, toc.

_Merda!_ Eu esperava que tudo tivesse terminado antes da visita dele chegar. Olhei para ele confuso, esperando ordens.

"Levante-se e fique de costas para a porta. Ninguém precisa saber que você está _entretendo_ o Lorde das Trevas."

Assim, voltamos a nossa posição inicial. Ele de frente para a porta e eu de costas para ela.

"Entre", ordenou e a porta se abriu.

"Milord...", chamou uma voz estridente e irritante.

Essa voz? Tinha que ser essa maldita voz? É Bellatrix! A adorável Black. Ótimo! Como ela confia e me admira tanto amanhã a essa hora todos vão saber que eu fui o brinquedinho do Lorde.

"Bella, estou ocupado no momento, portanto, a não ser que se trate de uma emergência vou pedir que você se retire e volte mais tarde."

"Desculpe atrapalhar sua _diversão_, milord. Não sabia que Snape havia vindo até aqui para vê-lo." O deboche tingia sua voz horrivelmente aguda.

Isso já era demais. Eu ia me virar para devolver o deboche para Bellatrix quando o Lorde colocou a mão direita em meu ombro. Olhei para ele. Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

"Não quero brigas entre meus dois Comensais da Morte mais leais", disse. Bellatrix deu um grunhido em discordância. Ele a ignorou e continuou: "Eu a vejo daqui a pouco."

"Até, milord", disse e a porta fechou.

Fiquei em silêncio. Estava irritado pela aparição de Bella e minha impotência perante ela.

"Severus..."

Observei ele. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de diversão com a minha pequena humilhação.

"Quer selar a porta?"

"Sim, milord", respondi amargo.

"Então faça, Severus. Eu realmente não quero que venham nos incomodar novamente."

Procurei minha varinha na minha calça e não a encontrei. Estranho. Tinha certeza que a havia colocado no meu bolso direito, onde sempre ponho. Automaticamente olhei para ele, que agora estava sentado em seu trono de pedra negra. Em sua mão esquerda reconheci minha varinha.

"Procurando algo?", brincou ele.

O que mais poderia acontecer comigo em uma única noite? Ainda olhando para ele, eu o vi puxar a sua manta preta para o colo. O movimento deixou suas pernas a mostra.

"Quer sua varinha? Faça por merecer!", exigiu e em seguida deu dois tapinhas nas pernas.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre meus joelhos. O baque no chão de pedra não faz barulho, mas meus joelhos doeram. Andei de joelhos até onde ele está. Ele apenas me observou totalmente impassível. Mexi nos panos de suas roupas e manta até encontrar a "varinha" dele. Encontrei seu membro totalmente adormecido.

Ele sempre faz isso para simbolizar que não sente atração por mim e que só transa comigo para me torturar e não por prazer. Comecei a fazer movimentos com as duas mãos. Seu corpo frio combina perfeitamente com seu membro frio. Após algum tempo de massagem, seu órgão está completamente intumescido. Ele nem precisa mandar, sei que agora é a hora que eu tenho que colocar a boca.

Pus o máximo que consegui na minha boca, mas nunca é suficiente para engolir todo seu membro. A ereção dele é grande, maior que a minha. Minhas mãos migram para a bolsa escrotal dele, lá eu fiquei afagando seus testículos enquanto minha boca trabalha no vai e vem no membro dele. Ora simplesmente suguei sua ereção, ora a massageei com a língua.

O Lorde das Trevas não emitiu nenhum gemido. Tenho a forte impressão que ele os disfarça porque sou em demasia habilidoso no que faço.

É vergonhoso admitir, mas o simples fato de estar ajoelhado para ele, lambendo sua ereção com afinco faz a minha própria ereção dar sinais de vida.

Já estava fazendo sexo oral nele há bastante tempo quando ele pôs a mão em minha cabeça e me afastou.

"Você fica cada vez melhor nisso. Anda treinando com alguém? Não faço questão de exclusividade. Case-se com um puro sangue e transaremos nós três."

Meu estomago revirou de nervoso e um pouco de ânsia. Preferiria não dizer nada, mas vai que ele gosta da ideia de sexo a três _comigo_?

"Milord é o único homem que quero em minha cama. Ou em minha boca", disse a última frase com leve acidez.

"Aprecio sua fidelidade", ele afirmou e em seguida se levantou. Depois agarrou os meus cabelos com as mãos e me puxou para cima para me colocar em pé também.

"Tire suas calças e se incline sob a mesa."

Suas ordens me excitavam ao mesmo tempo que me apavoravam. Rapidamente puxei as calças juntamente com a cueca. Os sapatos saem juntos com o resto de minhas roupas.

Estou totalmente nu. Caminhei até a mesa e apoiei meu abdômen na mesa. Quando fiz isso a minha parte de trás ficou exposta de um jeito nada agradável. Senti sua frieza atrás de mim. Minha excitação aumentou.

"Você fez por merecer, Severus. Terá sua varinha de volta", prometeu e logo em seguida me penetrou com a minha própria varinha. Sei que é minha varinha e não a ereção dele porque ela é bem mais fina que o membro do Lorde. Ele introduziu os vinte e cinco centímetros de um jeito rápido e brusco, bem característico dele. Meus olhos lacrimejaram e automaticamente fechei as mãos em punho.

Como Comensal da Morte aprendi a lidar com a dor física, causada por feitiços e brigas, mas nunca aprendi a lidar com a dor emocional. Com a dor da humilhação. É impossível esquecer esse tipo de dor. É claro que a madeira dentro de mim dói, mas o fato dele estar fazendo isso com o intuito de se divertir com o meu sofrimento machuca muito mais.

Eu sempre soube da insanidade do Lorde das Trevas, mas ele piorou bastante desde o seu 'ressurgimento'. Antes dele perder o corpo, ele só transava com os Comensais da Morte que cometiam erros consideráveis. Porém, agora ele resolveu começar a transar comigo. Pelo menos uma vez por mês ele arruma uma desculpa qualquer para eu ser torturado dessa forma. Mesmo eu tendo matado Dumbledore. Eu definitivamente não o entendo.

"Quer que eu mexa um pouco?", perguntou divertido.

"Por favor."

Ele retirou lentamente a varinha para em seguida enterrá-la dentro de mim. O espanto com a brusquidão do ato dele me fez dar um gemido rouco.

"Isso é dor?", questionou e percebi sua raiva implícita na pergunta.

"De jeito nenhum. É prazer!", respondi, mas minha voz saiu meio estrangulada por ele ter voltado a movimentar a varinha. Ele fez mais uns seis movimentos de vai e vem. E confesso que estava começando a ficar agradável. Então, ele perguntou:

"Quer algo mais confortável que sua varinha?"

"Sim."

"O quê, por exemplo?", indagou.

Mesmo enquanto conversávamos ele continuava movendo o pedaço de madeira.

"Eu quero você, milord. _Somente_ você. _Sempre_ você", respondo e quase posso vê-lo sorrir com a minha resposta.

"O Lorde sempre atende aos caprichos dos servos que merecem", disse e depois retirou a varinha de dentro de mim.

Toc, toc, toc.

"Quem é?", perguntou e sua voz estava irritada. Seu membro deveria estar doendo e ele queria alívio.

"Lucius Malfoy, milord."

"Entre", mandou ainda irritado. Dei uma rápida olhada para trás. Vi que ele estava atrás de mim totalmente vestido. E eu estava como vim ao mundo. Definitivamente não quero ver a cara de Lucius agora, então fiquei encarando o tampo de madeira da mesa.

"O que deseja, Lucius? Estou muito ocupado agora, como pode ver."

"Procurava por Severus. Há problemas em Hogwarts", falou e a voz de Malfoy estava normal. Arrastada e confiante. Parecia até que ele estava acostumado a me ver dessa forma.

"Potter foi visto lá?", indagou com algum entusiasmo.

"Não, mas..."

"Então não me interessa! Pode se retirar."

"Milord, devo insistir. Precisam de Severus, do diretor lá. Os alunos da Grifinória estão fazendo algum tipo de rebelião. Draco acabou de entrar em contato..."

"Chega! Já disse que não me interesso. O diretor está ocupado agora. _Comigo_. O problema vai ter que esperar até eu liberá-lo, o que será em breve. Alguma dúvida?"

"Não, milord, mas..."

"É a terceira vez na mesma noite que você me questiona sem razão. São apenas crianças, Lucius. E eu tenho dois Comensais lá. Severus me pertence e só irá sair daqui quando _e_ se eu quiser. Agora, se não deseja ser amaldiçoado, sugiro que se retire imediatamente", ordenou. A voz dele estava naquele tom letal. Aterrorizava qualquer um. Faria qualquer ser humano sair correndo sem pensar duas vezes.

Eu entendi o que Lucius estava fazendo. Ele tentava impedir que o Lorde violasse minha bunda, de novo. Deve ter vindo aqui a pedido de Narcissa, que ainda é grata pelo que eu fiz a Draco no ano passado. Bella, adorável Bella já havia começado a comunicar a todos o que tinha visto aqui.

"Desculpe-me por isso, milord. Não voltará a acontecer." O tom arrogante de Lucius havia abandonado sua voz. Ouvi passos e a porta sendo aberta.

"Lucius, se você tivesse uma varinha eu o mandaria para ajudar em Hogwarts. Mas você não tem uma. E da última vez que enfrentou crianças, você falhou. Acho que não é uma boa ideia te mandar para lá."

Pude imaginar Lucius corando com o comentário maldoso do Lorde. A porta se fechou e a mão branca colocou minha varinha em cima da mesa, próxima a meu rosto.

"Enfeitice a porta. Chega de interrupções por hoje."

Coloquei a mão sob minha varinha para em seguida fechar meus dedos em torno dela. Senti um leve desejo de matar o Lorde, mas sou incapaz de fazer isso. Falta poder e coragem. Sem mover o corpo apontei a varinha em direção a porta e lancei um feitiço não verbal nela, lacrando-a.

"Perfeito!", elogiou ele e depois acrescentou: "Se segure forte na mesa", ordenou. Então ele penetrou em mim com tudo. Com uma vontade insana. Suas investidas contra minha bunda eram mais forte do que o necessário. Percebi que ele tem como única intenção me ferir. No corpo e na alma.

Cada vez que ele investia contra mim eu tinha que me segurar na mesa para não ir para frente. A dor estava presente assim como o prazer. O prazer era _inevitável_. Quando você se acostuma com a dor da invasão, é possível sentir as outras sensações. Ficou gostoso depois de um tempo. Tive que fazer força extra para não gemer.

Agora suas estocadas eram frenéticas, ele queria chegar ao clímax rápido. E chegou. Sem dizer uma única palavra. Seu líquido frio preencheu meu corpo. Então, ele saiu de dentro de mim e caminhou até a porta.

"Está liberado por hora, Severus. Vá para o colégio resolver o problema", mandou e saiu da sala.

Me levantei da mesa devagar e vi que eu mesmo também cheguei ao clímax. Senti vergonha. Vergonha por ser _tão_ masoquista.

Mas é isso que eu sou.

Eu _sou_ Comensal da Morte.

Eu _adoro_ servir o Lorde das Trevas. Faço e farei tudo o que ele mandar.

Eu _pertenço_ a ele.

Eu _escolhi_ pertencer a ele.

E vou ser dele até eu morrer.

_Fim?_

* * *

_**Comentários da autora**__: Minha primeira fanfic publicada! Que e-mo-ção!_

_Espero que vocês tenham tanto prazer lendo quanto eu tive ao escrevê-la. : D_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor?**__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
